List of popes
List of Popes of Rome __TOC__ 1st–4th centuries During the Roman Empire (until 493) *St. Peter (30/33 – 64/68) (founder) *St. Linus (64/68-76/79) *St. Cletus (Anacletus) (76/79-88/91) *St. Clement I (88/91-97) *St. Evaristus (97-105) *St. Alexander I (105-115) *St. Sixtus I (115-125) Also called Xystus I *St. Telesphorus (125-136) *St. Hyginus (136-140) *St. Pius I (140-155) *St. Anicetus (155-166) *St. Soter (166-175) *St. Eleutherius (175-189) *St. Victor I (189-199) *St. Zephyrinus (199-217) *St. Callistus I (217-22) Callistus and the following three popes were opposed by St. Hippolytus, antipope (217-236) *St. Urban I (222-30) *St. Pontain (230-35) *St. Anterus (235-36) *St. Fabian (236-50) *St. Cornelius (251-53) Opposed by Novatian, antipope (251) *St. Lucius I (253-54) *St. Stephen I (254-257) *St. Sixtus II (257-258) *St. Dionysius (260-268) *St. Felix I (269-274) *St. Eutychian (275-283) *St. Caius (283-296) Also called Gaius *St. Marcellinus (296-304) *St. Marcellus I (308-309) *St. Eusebius (309 or 310) *St. Miltiades (311-14) *St. Sylvester I (314-35) *St. Marcus (336) *St. Julius I (337-52) *Liberius (352-66) Opposed by Felix II, antipope (355-365) *St. Damasus I (366-84) Opposed by Ursicinus, antipope (366-367) *St. Siricius (384-99) *St. Anastasius I (399-401) 5th–8th centuries *St. Innocent I (401-17) *St. Zosimus (417-18) *St. Boniface I (418-22) Opposed by Eulalius, antipope (418-419) *St. Celestine I (422-32) *St. Sixtus III (432-40) *St. Leo I (the Great) (440-61) *St. Hilarius (461-68) *St. Simplicius (468-83) *St. Felix III (II) (483-92) Ostrogothic Papacy (493–537) *St. Gelasius I (492-96) *Anastasius II (496-98) *St. Symmachus (498-514) Opposed by Laurentius, antipope (498-501) *St. Hormisdas (514-23) *St. John I (523-26) *St. Felix IV (III) (526-30) *Boniface II (530-32) Opposed by Dioscorus, antipope (530) *John II (533-35) *St. Agapetus I (535-36) Also called Agapitus I *St. Silverius (536-37) Byzantine Empite Byzantine Papacy (537–752) *Vigilius (537-55) *Pelagius I (556-61) *John III (561-74) *Benedict I (575-79) *Pelagius II (579-90) *St. Gregory I (the Great) (590-604) *Sabinian (604-606) *Boniface III (607) *St. Boniface IV (608-15) *St. Deusdedit (Adeodatus I) (615-18) *Boniface V (619-25) *Honorius I (625-38) *Severinus (640) *John IV (640-42) *Theodore I (642-49) *St. Martin I (649-55) *St. Eugene I (655-57) *St. Vitalian (657-72) *Adeodatus (II) (672-76) *Donus (676-78) *St. Agatho (678-81) *St. Leo II (682-83) *St. Benedict II (684-85) *John V (685-86) *Conon (686-87) *St. Sergius I (687-701) Opposed by Theodore and Paschal, antipopes (687) *John VI (701-05) *John VII (705-07) *Sisinnius (708) *Constantine (708-15) *St. Gregory II (715-31) *St. Gregory III (731-41) *St. Zachary (741-52) Stephen II followed Zachary, but because he died before being consecrated, modern lists omit him Frankish Papacy (756–857) *Stephen II (III) (752-57) *St. Paul I (757-67) *Stephen III (IV) (767-72) Opposed by Constantine II (767) and Philip (768), antipopes (767) *Adrian I (772-95) *St. Leo III (795-816) *Stephen IV (V) (816-17) *St. Paschal I (817-24) *Eugene II (824-27) *Valentine (827) *Gregory IV (827-44) *Sergius II (844-47) Opposed by John, antipope *St. Leo IV (847-55) *Benedict III (855-58) Opposed by Anastasius, antipope (855) 9th–12th centuries *St. Nicholas I (the Great) (858-67) *Adrian II (867-72) *John VIII (872-82) *Marinus I (882-84) *St. Adrian III (884-85) *Stephen V (VI) (885-91) *Formosus (891-96) *Boniface VI (896) *Stephen VI (VII) (896-97) *Romanus (897) *Theodore II (897) *John IX (898-900) *Benedict IV (900-03) *Leo V (903) Opposed by Christopher, antipope (903-904) Saeculum obscurum (904–964) *Sergius III (904-11) *Anastasius III (911-13) *Lando (913-14) *John X (914-28) *Leo VI (928) *Stephen VIII (929-31) *John XI (931-35) *Leo VII (936-39) *Stephen IX (939-42) *Marinus II (942-46) *Agapetus II (946-55) *John XII (955-63) *Leo VIII (963-64) *Benedict V (964) Crescentii era (974–1012) *John XIII (965-72) *Benedict VI (973-74) *Benedict VII (974-83) Benedict and John XIV were opposed by Boniface VII, antipope (974; 984-985) *John XIV (983-84) *John XV (985-96) *Gregory V (996-99) Opposed by John XVI, antipope (997-998) *Sylvester II (999-1003) *John XVII (1003) *John XVIII (1003-09) *Sergius IV (1009-12) *Benedict VIII (1012-24) Opposed by Gregory, antipope (1012) Tusculan Papacy (1012–1044/1048) *John XIX (1024-32) *Benedict IX (1032-45) He appears on this list three separate times, because he was twice deposed and restored *Sylvester III (1045) Considered by some to be an antipope *Benedict IX (1045) *Gregory VI (1045-46) *Clement II (1046-47) *Benedict IX (1047-48) *Damasus II (1048) Imperial Papacy (1048–1257) *St. Leo IX (1049-54) *Victor II (1055-57) *Stephen X (1057-58) *Nicholas II (1058-61) Opposed by Benedict X, antipope (1058) *Alexander II (1061-73) Opposed by Honorius II, antipope (1061-1072) *St. Gregory VII (1073-85) Gregory and the following three popes were opposed by Guibert ("Clement III"), antipope (1080-1100) *Blessed Victor III (1086-87) *Blessed Urban II (1088-99) *Paschal II (1099-1118) Opposed by Theodoric (1100), Aleric (1102) and Maginulf ("Sylvester IV", 1105-1111), antipopes (1100) *Gelasius II (1118-19) Opposed by Burdin ("Gregory VIII"), antipope (1118) *Callistus II (1119-24) *Honorius II (1124-30) Opposed by Celestine II, antipope (1124) *Innocent II (1130-43) Opposed by Anacletus II (1130-1138) and Gregory Conti ("Victor IV") *(1138), antipopes (1138) *Celestine II (1143-44) *Lucius II (1144-45) *Blessed Eugene III (1145-53) *Anastasius IV (1153-54) *Adrian IV (1154-59) *Alexander III (1159-81) Opposed by Octavius ("Victor IV") (1159-1164), Pascal III (1165-1168), *Callistus III (1168-1177) and Innocent III (1178-1180), antipopes *Lucius III (1181-85) *Urban III (1185-87) *Gregory VIII (1187) *Clement III (1187-91) *Celestine III (1191-98) *Innocent III (1198-1216) *Honorius III (1216-27) 13th–16th centuries Perugia (1228–1304) *Gregory IX (1227-41) *Celestine IV (1241) *Innocent IV (1243-54) *Alexander IV (1254-61) Viterbo (1257–1281) Orvieto (1262–1297) *Urban IV (1261-64) *Clement IV (1265-68) *Blessed Gregory X (1271-76) *Blessed Innocent V (1276) *Adrian V (1276) *John XXI (1276-77) *Nicholas III (1277-80) *Martin IV (1281-85) *Honorius IV (1285-87) *Nicholas IV (1288-92) *St. Celestine V (1294) *Boniface VIII (1294-1303) *Blessed Benedict XI (1303-04) *Clement V (1305-14) Avignon Papacy (1309–1378) *John XXII (1316-34) Opposed by Nicholas V, antipope (1328-1330) *Benedict XII (1334-42) *Clement VI (1342-52) *Innocent VI (1352-62) *Blessed Urban V (1362-70) *Gregory XI (1370-78) Western Schism (1378–1417) *Urban VI (1378-89) Opposed by Robert of Geneva ("Clement VII"), antipope (1378-1394) *Boniface IX (1389-1404) Opposed by Robert of Geneva ("Clement VII") (1378-1394), Pedro de Luna ("Benedict XIII") (1394-1417) and Baldassare Cossa ("John XXIII") (1400-1415), antipopes *Innocent VII (1404-06) Opposed by Pedro de Luna ("Benedict XIII") (1394-1417) and Baldassare Cossa ("John XXIII") (1400-1415), antipopes *Gregory XII (1406-15) Opposed by Pedro de Luna ("Benedict XIII") (1394-1417), Baldassare Cossa ("John XXIII") (1400-1415), and Pietro Philarghi ("Alexander V") (1409-1410), antipopes Renaissance Papacy (1417–1534) *Martin V (1417-31) *Eugene IV (1431-47) Opposed by Amadeus of Savoy ("Felix V"), antipope (1439-1449) *Nicholas V (1447-55) *Callistus III (1455-58) *Pius II (1458-64) *Paul II (1464-71) *Sixtus IV (1471-84) *Innocent VIII (1484-92) *Alexander VI (1492-1503) *Pius III (1503) *Julius II (1503-13) *Leo X (1513-21) *Adrian VI (1522-23) *Clement VII (1523-34) Protestant_Reformation Reformation Papacy (1534–1585) *Paul III (1534-49) *Julius III (1550-55) *Marcellus II (1555) *Paul IV (1555-59) *Pius IV (1559-65) *St. Pius V (1566-72) *Gregory XIII (1572-85) Baroque Papacy (1585–1689) *Sixtus V (1585-90) *Urban VII (1590) *Gregory XIV (1590-91) *Innocent IX (1591) *Clement VIII (1592-1605) *Leo XI (1605) *Paul V (1605-21) *Gregory XV (1621-23) 17th–20th centuries Age of Enlightenment (c. 1640-1740) *Urban VIII (1623-44) *Innocent X (1644-55) *Alexander VII (1655-67) *Clement IX (1667-69) *Clement X (1670-76) *Blessed Innocent XI (1676-89) *Alexander VIII (1689-91) *Innocent XII (1691-1700) *Clement XI (1700-21) *Innocent XIII (1721-24) *Servants of God Benedict XIII (1724-30) *Clement XII (1730-40) *Benedict XIV (1740-58) *Clement XIII (1758-69) *Clement XIV (1769-74) Revolutionary Papacy (1775–1848) *Pius VI (1775-99) *Servants of God Pius VII (1800-23) *Leo XII (1823-29) *Pius VIII (1829-30) *Gregory XVI (1831-46) Roman Question (1870–1929) *Blessed Pius IX (1846-78) *Leo XIII (1878-1903) *St. Pius X (1903-14) *Benedict XV (1914-22) Vatican City (1929–present) *Pius XI (1922-39) *V. Pius XII (1939-58) *St. John XXIII (1958-63) *St. Paul VI (1963-78) *V. John Paul I (1978) *St. John Paul II (1978-2005) 21st century *Benedict XVI (2005-2013) *Francis (2013—) Category:Lists Category:Pope Category:Latin Church